The Origin (TPB)
The Origin is a trade paperback collecting comic stories based on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer television series. Story description General synopsis Buffy Summers considers herself a normal high school student until a stranger approaches her and explains her destiny. Buffy only gradually accepts her new role as Vampire Slayer and must prevent the vampire Lothos from taking over Los Angeles. ''The Origin #1'' ::::Buffy's a popular high school student who's planning her next big school dance. Merrick, a Watcher approaches her and announces that she has become the one and only Vampire Slayer. ''The Origin #2'' ::::Buffy Summers learns how to fight vampires! Meanwhile the evil vampire, Lothos is gathering together a large group of undead Americans hoping to spread evil across the city. The rebel, Pike becomes entangled in Buffy's destiny. ''The Origin #3'' ::::Buffy's Watcher, Merrick, is no more. Buffy has to deal with the evil of Lothos with only Pike to help her. Buffy must somehow negotiate the school dance and a growing evil. In the end the school gym is burned down (a major variation from the original film, in which the gym still stands at the story's end). Trivia *Pike made a later appearance in the novel Sins of the Father, written by Christopher Golden, which takes place during Buffy Season 3. Continuity Canonical issues : *Whedon stated: "The origin comic, though I have issues with it, CAN pretty much be accepted as canonical. They did a cool job of combining the movie script (the SCRIPT) with the series, that was nice, and using the series Merrick . .." http://www.cise.ufl.edu/cgi-bin/cgiwrap/hsiao/buffy/get-archive?date=19990117 *The story is framed not as actual events but how Buffy remembers them (she is telling Willow and Xander the story of how she found out she was a Slayer). This fact may help explain inconsistencies (for example, the bat-like appearance of certain vampires). It is also possible she exaggerated the neglectful behavior of her parents. *In the story there is the implication that the vampires required an invitation to enter the gym. Canon has included vampires entering public buildings without invitations (e.g. in the episode "School Hard", Spike invades the school with no invitation needed, just like a horde of vampires did in "Prophecy Girl"). However, Angel later enters the school in "Passion". He tells Jenny he was invited by the inscription "Formatia trans sicere educatorum" ("Enter all ye who seek knowledge"), adding that he was a "knowledge-seeker". However, it is possible Jenny is not completely knowledgeable about the metaphysics of invitations, just like Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was in the sister series "Angel" episode "Somnambulist". Timing *Supposed to be set in spring of 1996, several months before Buffy moves to Sunnydale in "Welcome to the Hellmouth". This comic stands in place of the Buffy movie, which is not considered to be canonical. *The writers Scott Lobdell, Fabian Nicieza, and Paul Lee made a strong effort to offer a non-contradictory continuity filling the gap between the events of this comic and "Welcome to the Hellmouth". The series of graphic novels in this time frame are Viva Las Buffy, Slayer, Interrupted, and A Stake to the Heart. Category:Buffy comics